The Bathroom Window
by Kitsune Kinu
Summary: Inu watches Kagome bathe and has naughty thoughts and disturbing thoughts! WARNING:Rating may change in later chapters.Rated for adult situations language nudity and INUS dirty thoughts!(interesting change eh?)
1. Naughty Hanyou!

Inu Yasha looked in the small square window and began to blush and then to drool it was the _bathroom_ window at Kagomes house, and well ....lets just say she wasn't exactly wearing clothes. Kagome had her back turned to him as she put up her hair so she could bathe then she felt a presence at her bathroom window, like _right outside_ her window, but the only person who could do that was Inu Yasha and he wouldn't peek at her cause he loved Kikyo but just in case she turned around and tried to see out the now foggy window. She walked over to it and wiped it clean just after Inu Yasha broke out of his trance and flipped up onto the roof. _'Damn the window's all fogged up now I can't see her naked anymore!' _Inu thought to himself and cursed quietly "Shit". Then he flipped back down to see a very nice side view of Kagomes chest and he nearly fell off the roof when she faced him to get into the bath and he got a full frontal view of her chest-area. She still had yet to notice him so he watched as she bathed and wanted to touch her, feel her, the more he watched her. His arousal was not helped when she began to wash her chest at the same time she began to talk...about _him_. He paid no attention to what she was saying because at that time he left because he realized why she smelled so good to him...she was in heat. He knew he would not be able to control himself much longer if he stayed and as he ran to the well he thought to himself _'But HOW can SHE be in heat? Only female dog and wolf demons go into heat...wait...how can this be? Could SHE be a HANYOU?'  
_

Sorry for short chapter but I'm kinda busy with my next trip an all so review if you want me to write longer chapters!!!  
  
Kit (')


	2. The Discovery

AU: I'm sorry for the long time to update but it took me a while to write this chapter so anyway thank you to all my reviewers and the next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can answer my trivia question ready? Q: Who said: **_"Let us all relish the immeasurable power of the Sacred Jewel..."_ **Well we'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: Who said I DIDN'T own Inu Yasha and co. hmmm? Oh right Takahashi did. Oops!  
  
Quick note: me annoying you, "talking", 'thinking' Alright enough chatter On With The Story!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Discovery  
  
The hanyou ran quickly back to the well and jumped in welcoming the sudden blue light that enveloped him as he crossed back to his era.  
  
"What the hell? Should I ask her about it? I'm not even sure I'm right..." He hopped out of the well to be greeted by Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha you should not leave so late it gives some of us certain _**ideas**_." Miroku said suggestively eyeing his companion.  
  
"Yeah where were you?" Asked Shippo innocently.  
  
"Shut Up ya stupid monk and you too _pup_."  
  
"I am not a _pup_!" Shippo yelled indignantly at the smirking dog demon before him.  
  
"All of you should shut up some of us are trying to sleep." Called a grumpy Sango from her position in the sleeping bag she had borrowed from Kagome. Miroku smiled and stated to the group,  
  
"I believe we should all get some sleep tonight we need to be well rested to travel tomorrow." Sango irritably mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "Thank you mister obvious." Then they all went to their spots and fell asleep.  
  
Kagomes House: Kag POV  
  
"Oh Buyo you are so lucky you get to do anything you want..."  
  
"Mrrowr?" The giant cat on her lap tilted his head ever so slightly but just enough to make it seem like he was asking her a question. Kagome laughed at her pet but felt the need to explain herself more,  
  
"Well you don't have to go to school or fight demons or practice archery or put up with an annoying Inu-youkai that makes rude comments to you no matter how nice you're being..." Then to Kagomes surprise as the cat stretched and yawned he told her,  
  
"Of course not I'm to FAT to do anything but be lazy and eat and sleep." Kagomes eyes grew large and after a moment she ran down the hall screaming.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
I'm going to stop here.....Nah JK!

Kagomes House: Mothers POV  
  
I sighed as I heard my daughters scream,  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
"Yes dear?" I said innocently as I knew how  
  
"Mama. Buyo. Talking. Fat. Lazy. School." She huffed out as she skidded into my room and slammed the door. I walked over to her  
  
"Kagome slow down sweetheart now, what did you want to tell me?" Kagome took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit before continuing.  
  
"Mama I was talking to Buyo and he was talking back to me! He said 'Of course not, I'm to FAT to do anything but be lazy and eat and sleep.' Mama am I going crazy?" I sighed  
  
"No Sweetie it just means you are old enough to know the OTHER HALF of yourself."  
  
"The other half? Of myself?"  
  
"Yes. You're a hanyou." Kagomes jaw dropped at my blunt words and then her eyelids began to flutter as she fainted unfortunately hitting her head on my counter as she fell.  
  
"Oops sorry sweetie my reflexes aren't as fast as they were when I was your age." I mumbled to her as I hoisted her up.  
  
"Mom what was that noise? Sounded like something fell..." Sota said running into the room.  
  
"Mom? What happened to Kagome?" He asked eyes getting about the size of saucers.  
  
"Don't worry Sota she just fainted." I replied smiling softly at his sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh okay good."  
  
Feudal Era: InuYashas POV  
  
I looked down at my sleeping companions and snorted they could take care of themselves while I went to check on Kagome again right? Well Miroku and Sango could but what about Shippo? Not that I'd ever tell anyone but I really do like the annoying little brat and next to that I don't even want to THINK about what Kagome would do to me if something happened to her adopted 'son'. I could take him with me, I mean he's never been to Kagomes time before, so I think I'll take him and surprise Kagome and Shippo. I leapt down from my perch on the tree to pick Shippo up and after he was tucked safely into my Haori I ran to the bone eaters well and jumped through to Kagomes time.  
  


Alright was that at least a LITTLE bit longer? I hope so cause my hands are very cramped from this stupid keyboard. Anyway thanks for reading now REVIEW! Ja Ne!  
  
**Kit** (o.0')


End file.
